


Nunca a salvo

by carla_gray



Series: Secretos del 12 [2]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carla_gray/pseuds/carla_gray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es la clase de chorrada sentimentaloide que Johanna habría esperado de Peeta, pero no de Katniss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nunca a salvo

Es la clase de chorrada sentimentaloide que ella habría esperado de Peeta, pero nunca jamás de Katniss.

Claro que Johanna jamás habría pensado que Katniss accediera a quedarse embarazada y, ahí la tiene, de siete meses.

Tan cierto, como que la antigua chica en llamas jamás tuvo peor aspecto.

Bueno, tal vez, después de la muerte de su adorada Prim, pero Johanna la había visto después de que su equipo de preparación la dejara en belleza cero y la cubriera con el traje de Cinna.

Además, en aquel entonces su cuerpo estaba completamente abrasado y ahora... ¿no se suponía que las embarazadas debían parecer felices y relajadas? Hasta la mala perra de Enobaria, que era una sociópata resentida, durante su embarazo se mostraba exultante de alegría.

Incluso trató de reconciliarse con ella...

Sin embargo, Katniss parece estar completamente aterrada y desquiciada. No es de extrañar que Peeta, Annie (que se ha trasladado al 12 con su hijo para ayudar) e incluso Haymitch la traten con pinzas.

Desgraciadamente, la sutileza nunca ha sido una de las cualidades de Johanna:

-¿Pero cómo se te ocurre pedirme eso? ¡O se te ha ido la puta olla más que a Peeta y Annie juntos o estás más borracha que Haymitch!

Los tres aludidos, que por supuesto están presentes en la conversación, reaccionan de distinta manera: Haymitch rueda los ojos antes de dar un trago más profundo de su botella, Peeta suspira y menea la cabeza mientras que Annie tranquiliza a su temperamental hijo, que parece más que dispuesto a conseguir que “la perra del siete”, como él la llama, deje de faltarle al respeto a su madre de una vez.

-Cálmate, mini-Finnick –Johanna desperdicia una mirada en el joven antes de fijar de nuevo su atención en la antigua tributo del 12-. ¿De verdad me quieres cómo la madrina de tu hija?

-Es lo que acabo de decir. Aún no se me ha ido tanto la olla como para no recordarlo –agrega Katniss con ironía, siendo durante unos segundos ella misma, pero pronto el cansancio y la preocupación vuelven a desbordar sus rasgos.

Al notarlo, Peeta hace un movimiento hacia ella, pero Katniss lo detiene con un amago de sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-¿Nos podéis dejar a solas? –pide la antigua chica en llamas.

-No voy a volver a apuñalarla –hace constar Johanna cuando nota lo reacios que se muestran todos a irse.

Y no es que la rubia del 7 tenga ganas de estar a solas con la defensora de los desvalidos y tal, pero que desconfíen de ella la rarita, el borracho y el que fue reprogramado por Snow para matar al sinsajo es bastante ofensivo.

Johanna está a punto de manifestar en voz alta tal pensamiento, con palabras aún menos delicadas, cuando Haymitch se encoge de hombros y anuncia que tiene que dar de comer a los patos.

Peeta suspira y decide seguir a su mentor para evitar que alimente a sus gansos con estofado de pato. Otra vez.

Annie y su mini-Finnick (Johanna siempre se refiere a él de esa forma, aún cuando el chico ya tiene catorce años y le saca media cabeza) van a dar un paseo por la pradera.

-¿Te acuerdas de tu loquero del 13? –pregunta Katniss, después de haber estado unos minutos solas y en silencio.

-No –miente Johanna. En realidad, lleva todos esos años intentando que siga siendo su paciente, tratando de convencerla de que finalmente está a salvo.

A salvo.

Como si eso fuera cierto, como si una sola gota de agua no la remitiera a su peor pesadilla.

-Nunca se está a salvo –susurran ambas mujeres a la vez.

Y esa es la frase que indica la salida: Katniss empieza a hablar, atropelladamente le cuenta lo asustada que está. Que pensaba que conocía el miedo de sobra. Que lo había sentido cuando su hermana fue elegida tributo. Que lo padeció en dos arenas. Que lo sufrió cuando Peeta era prisionero del Capitolio.

Pero estaba equivocada.

El miedo era lo que sintió la primera vez que la niña se movió en su interior: ¿sería buena madre? ¿Tendría un buen mundo en el que vivir? ¿Estaría su niña a salvo alguna vez?

Y, junto al miedo, regresaron las pesadillas. Horribles pesadillas como no había tenido desde los meses posteriores a la muerte de Prim. Pesadillas protagonizadas por mutos, tributos muertos, Cinna, Madge y Boggs. Pesadillas que ni los brazos de Peeta pueden calmar...

Johanna ya no pregunta porqué la ha elegido a ella como madrina, no necesita hacerlo: es porque ambas chicas saben la verdad, es lo único que siempre han tenido en común.

Nunca se está a salvo.

Pero que tu madre sea la chica en llamas y tu madrina haga maravillas con un hacha, tal vez te dé ventaja.


End file.
